


Seeing the Pain (Seeing the Pleasure)

by orphan_account



Series: Pillow Talk [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin has a hair pulling kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quentin's concentrating so hard on his homework that he doesn't notice when Penny enters the room.

He's trying his best but this stuff just doesn't come that easy to him. It's hard for him to wrap his mind around some of the stuff that seems so simple for the other students.

And he's scared of getting expelled and getting his head wiped clear of any memory of Bracks. An image of the last time he saw Julia pops into his head. She'd looked so vacant and empty.

He doesn't want that for himself, and he doesn't want to get kicked out. This is the only place that feels like home, the only place-

A sharp tug on a patch of his hair interrupts his train of thought. He tenses briefly before he shudders and his breathing falters.

"Stop thinking so hard; it's distracting." Penny says, already walking back to his side of the room with his headphones firmly in his ears, probably listening to dubstep.

Quentin has a few seconds to appreciate the bliss of a clear mind before his brain kickstarts and he flushes. He's just thankful that he didn't moan or do something as equally embarrassing.

His head has always been sensitive and he was one of those people that got extreme pleasure from head rubs and scalp massages.

Actually, the reason why his hair is so long was because he'd gone to the hairdressers and had been practically catatonic when they'd washed his hair. He'd walked out of the place pink faced and with the intent to never step foot back inside.

It's been so long since someone's messed with his hair, though people seem inclined to do it more now that it's longer. As a result, he's become a lot more adept at dodging hands that come towards his head. Penny had blindsided him though.

He tries to keep his mind clear but when he looks towards where Penny is lounging on his bed, the other boys eyes lock with his.

There's a smirk on his face and Quentin groans because he's pretty sure Penny now knows about his hair thing and that's honestly the last thing he needs.

He scoops up his books and decides to go to the library. Maybe Alice is there and will hopefully help him out with his work.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Quentin is in his room packing and thanking the universe that he's somehow not expelled. He's confused by everything that's currently going on, but at least he isn't getting his memory wiped. There's that.

He's moving to the physical kids house, and he couldn't be more grateful. Quentin really doesn't want to share a room with the person who almost got him expelled and sorta kinda kicked his ass.

Well, technically he'd kicked his own ass. It was dumb of him to try and use battle magic. He's actually glad that Penny had been carrying that protection stone or whatever it was, because he'd have felt ten times guiltier if not.

It's lucky that he finally got his housing placement soon after. He's just finishing putting the last of his stuff into a duffle when he hears the door slam behind him and footsteps coming towards him, before he's blindsided again with a hand grabbing a fistful of his hair.

His neck is tilted back at an uncomfortable angle, and a voice begins to speak slowly into his ear, "If you thought that I would just forget that you tried to attack me, then you thought wrong." Oh. It's Penny, of course.

Quentin gasps at the sharp pain on his scalp, and his breathing becomes rough and ragged. The hand in his hair clenches and a moan is pulled involuntarily from his throat.  _Fuck._ This is honestly the last thing he needs right now. Also, what's with Penny grabbing his hair to get his attention? Sure, it had only happened twice so far, but it's obviously becoming a thing.

Penny stares at him quizzically and then proceeds to tug experimentally on Quentin's hair, which pulls another moan from the shorter man.

"Is this getting you off?" Quentin expects Penny to let go of his hair in disgust and maybe punch him in the face again, but he does neither.

Instead, Penny stands there with Quentin’s hair in his hand and an odd look on his face, though Quentin can barely see it with the odd angle his head is currently in. He manages to get ahold of himself and pulls away from Penny's grasp, then he hurriedly grabs his bags and walks out of the room.

-

It keeps happening though. Not anything like the second time, but more like the first. Quentin will be sitting somewhere, minding his own business, and a hand will come out of nowhere to tug on a strand of his hair. It's always Penny, and he _always_ has a weird smug look on his face.

When he's in the library, trying his hardest to reach a book on a shelf that's just out of his reach, Penny slots himself against his back. One hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the edge of his scalp. The other hand reaches up to grab the book, pulling it down and handing it to Quentin. But he doesn't move away afterwards, Penny stays pressed against him, his fingers still playing in his hair. 

Eventually Quentin realizes that he's holding his breath the whole time and releases it shakily, pulling away from Penny and mumbling a low "Thanks." as he stumbles away.

When he's in class, Penny takes a seat behind him, and Quentin can't concentrate at all. He expects that Penny's going to pull his hair, embarrassing him in front of everyone, but it doesn't happen. That doesn't mean it wasn't the worst hour and twenty minutes of his life. He'd been tense and on edge the whole time in preparation for what didn't happen.

The professor dismisses them and Quentin turns around to glare at Penny. He's not looking at Quentin, and it irritates him to no end that Penny probably just sat behind him stress free, while Quentin had been sitting in fear the whole time. Figures. 

Penny looks up from where he's packing his stuff into his bag and smirks at him. "Relax," he says as he reaches up to pull at the hair tucked behind Quentin's ear. It causes him to blush and this time Penny is the one who leaves first, grabbing his bag and strolling out of the room.

Eventually it happens in the presence of Eliot and Margo, but when they look at him for explanation, he can't do anything but shrug helplessly. Because he honestly doesn't know.

He really wishes Penny would get his revenge in another way. Yeah, sure, Quentin used battle magic on him, but he's _really_ sorry about it. Maybe that's it, maybe he's waiting for a real apology? Penny never talks about the weird hair-pulling kink that Quentin has, and he's extremely grateful that he's saved the embarrassment. If people knew, they'd inevitably want to test it out, and Quentin isn't really comfortable with being violated like that.

Quentin makes the time to go apologize to him, and he's never been as sincere with an apology before. It was a stupid thing for him to do, and he'd really liked Penny before all of that had happened. Still does, actually.

Penny accepts it. He really does seem to be cool about the whole thing, and he even apologizes for hitting him. Quentin wasn't even expecting that.

He thinks that's the end of it, honestly. They'd cleared the air, so why would Penny continue to torment him? For the past week or so he'd been so tense, waiting for Penny to come out of nowhere and tug on his hair. Bracing himself so that he could cover any reaction that he might have, just so he doesn't moan in front of the whole school.

Then there's the Tree Incident. He's sitting under a tree (hence the name), minding his own business (yet again), when he looks up and sees Penny storming towards him. "Whoa, are we actually doing this again?" He asks as he scrambles to a standing position against the tree's trunk.

"Do you know how to close your mind? Because I will show you right now." Penny is super close to him, and normally Quentin would be scared, but right now all he feels is a little aroused. He thinks it might be because he's been conditioned to feel hair-pulling pleasure whenever Penny's around.

"Uh...I- I thought I was?"

"Seriously man? Taylor Swift?"

"I'm not singing Taylor Swift in my head."

Penny tilts his head to the side and stares at him like he doesn't believe him.

"Okay, I’ll work on it." He desperately tries to think of anything other than Out of the Woods and-

"Quentin!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, I'll try and think of something else." Unfortunately the first thoughts that pop into his head involve Penny and his weird hair-pulling thing. It's because Penny is still standing so close and yeah, Quentin may or may not sometimes force himself to sing music in his head so that the taller of the two won't notice how much he actually enjoys getting his hair pulled.

He really wishes he would learn how to close his mind already, because Penny's whole demeanor changes and he gets even closer. "All you have to do is ask, Quentin."

His hand reaches up towards Quentin's head and there's enough time to stop him, but Quentin doesn't. Instead, he traces the path of Penny's hand through the air and closes his eyes when he finally feels the hand in his hair. This time is different from the others, because this time he could have stopped him but didn't. He wanted Penny to do it.

Quentin's mouth falls open at the contact, and it's like his hair follicles are connected directly to his dick or something, because he's already breathing hard. His eyes are still closed, but they open again when Penny let's go of his hair and moves away from him. He doesn't seem affected at all, which is unfair, because Quentin feels like he just ran a marathon or something. Not that he'd know what running a marathon feels like, but he assumes it's similar.

He thinks that maybe Penny just really likes to toy with him, because smirks at him again before going back to the sidewalk where Kady is waiting for him. She looks back and forth between them with a curious look on her face, but stops and follows Penny when he starts walking away.

Quentin sighs as he sits back down. He has no clue what's going on anymore.

-

Later that night, Kady asks him about the Penny thing as they sit downstairs with Eliot drinking wine.

He doesn't know what to tell her. Eliot looks at him like he's curious too, and Quentin's able to dodge the question by telling them that he has to meet up with Alice. It's the truth, so they can't call him out on it.

And of course all Alice wants to do is bring Charlie back, and Quentin is honestly so done with this day. It sort of makes him wish that he had stayed with Eliot and Kady. Drinking wine and ignoring people who knock on the door.

He tries to talk Alice out of it in the most rational way possible, but she keeps ignoring what he has to say, all the while getting more and more frustrated at Quentin’s avoidance.  
“It’s Major Arcana, Alice. We can’t do this.” Quentin says in a very reasonable tone, he thinks.

She scoffs at him and rolls her eyes, “Just because you can’t, doesn’t mean I can’t.” And ow, that stings. Quentin is trying his best, she knows how much he studies. It seems she doesn’t want to just insult him about his magic though, because she continues. “It’s probably because you’re so busy with Penny and your weird thing you guys do with the hair," She vaguely gestures towards her own head before continuing, "At first I thought he was bullying you or something but now I don't know.”

“What…” Quentin honestly doesn’t know what to say to that. How did they go from her dead brother (sort of) to talking about Penny and Quentin and his Hair.

“Everybody knows, I haven’t said anything because...” She looks kind of regretful for bringing it up in the first place.

Quentin doesn’t care. His shoulders stiffen and he harshly pushes his chair out before storming out of the library where they had met up. This has to stop.

He makes his way to the dorms for all the students who can do all that weird mind crap and asks a guy on the couch where Penny's room is. The guy tells him and Quentin pounds on the door when he gets to the room, then pushes his way inside when Penny answers.

"What are you doing here?" Penny asks. He's in jeans and isn't wearing a shirt. Quentin's resolution wavers.

“Am I not projecting it loud and clear? Isn’t that what you tell me, that I don’t know how to close my mind?”

"Yeah?" 

"So what am I projecting?" Quentin puts everything he has into thinking about how angry he is and how much he needs the public hair pulling thing to stop because it's so fucking awkward getting a semi in public, and what? Oh god, now his mind is drifting to thoughts of Penny's dick and Quentin  _really_ needs to figure out how to shield his mind.

He turns towards the door because he's way too cowardly for this type of head-on confrontation. Quentin's really more of a strongly worded letter type of guy. Yeah, that's it, he can write Penny a letter instead of telling him to read his mind and then proceeding to think about  _dicks._  

His hand is just about to turn the door knob, when he's grabbed from behind. "I told you that all you've gotta do is ask." Penny says against his neck, just below his ear. Then he proceeds to kiss along Quentin's jaw, while his hand starts to play with the hem of his shirt, slowly teasing.

Quentin's a little confused about this turn of events but still happy about where it seems to be headed. He relaxes back against Penny and tilts his head back so that the taller of the two can kiss his mouth instead of his neck. It's a little awkward, but still extremely hot. He flips around and Penny pushes him up against the door, slotting a knee between his legs. 

Penny puts his hands on either side of Quentin's head, pushing his fingers through his hair while simultaneously bringing him forward to kiss him again. Quentin moans into the kiss, grinding against Penny's leg.

"I've been thinking about this for ages," Penny says when Quentin ducks his head into the taller boys neck. "I don't think you know how hot you are when you're getting your hair pulled."

Yeah, no. Quentin absolutely does  _not_ know how hot he is when he's making a fool of himself whenever his hair gets pulled or brushed or freaking  _braided._ He'd figured out the braiding thing when Julia had attempted that one time. That had been extremely weird, by the way.

"Is this why you keep pulling my hair?" Quentin asks as one of Penny's hands reaches down to move under his shirt again. 

Penny doesn't answer him, instead he uses his hands to lift Quentin's shirt up and pull it off before pulling him close. He can feel Penny's hard on poking his lower stomach and he licks his lips in anticipation. Of what, he doesn't know. Well, he _knows,_ he just doesn't know what's going on and how they got to this point.

"Stop thinking so hard, Quentin." Penny reaches up and tugs on his hair just like he had the first time. It's cute and light, causing butterflies to flutter up into Quentin's stomach. "I like you, you like me, we like each other. It's okay."

Quentin quirks his eyebrow in irritation before he drawls out, "Wow. Must be nice to know what I'm thinking and feeling before I do." 

Penny just smiles and bends down to kiss him again. Quentin must not be _that_ irritated because he lets him. They continue making out, but soon enough Quentin gets annoyed with the lack of progress and reaches down to cup his hand around Penny. 

That seems to do the trick, because Penny moans against his lips and then drags him to his bed. He pushes on Quentin's shoulders to lay him down flat on his back, then unbuttons his pants and pulls them down around his hips. He wraps his hand around Quentin's dick, which causes him to grasp at Penny's shoulders as his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Penny's hand is on his dick, holy shit. His eyes are clenched shut, and the tickle of fingertips stroking against his face is all the warning he gets before his hair is being pulled sharply, causing his thoughts to turn to static. Quentin's mind is blissfully blank and he cries out as he comes. It's embarrassingly fast, but what is he gonna do. 

It takes him a minute to come down, and he opens his eyes to the beautiful sight of Penny straddling his legs as he jerks off above him. He reaches down and soothes his fingers over Quentin's scalp. He knocks Penny's hand away and returns the favor. Soon after, Penny comes on his chest and then flops over to lay on his back next to him. 

His brow furrows and he looks over at Quentin, "Yes, yes,  _NO,_ and maybe."

Quentin laughs and drifts off as Penny gets up to fetch a washcloth to clean them up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> Anyways, thanks. You have all been so lovely and kind and very very very patient.


End file.
